Sedantes
by MalfoyPot
Summary: Después de una fuerte caída provocada por volar, Hermione ya no sabe si todo lo que le ocurre es producto de los sedantes que le dieron para aminorar el dolor. ONESHOT [dramione]


_Quiero sedantes pal dolor_

* * *

A Hermione lo que menos le importaba en ese instante era su cabello, despeinado y con nudos trato de quitarse varios mechones que caían por su frente, impidiendo ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Maldijo a Ron, maldijo a Harry y maldijo a su maldito ego, la triada perfecta para un completo desastre. Se encontraba tumbada sobre el verde pasto de esa calurosa tarde de Mayo, la brisa le pegaba de golpe sobre las piernas, sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse pues el sol le daba de pleno en la cara. Escucho como los pies de sus dos amigos se dirigían hacia ella, se detuvieron a escasos quince centímetros y la observaron con demasiada preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?- La voz de Ron cortó por completo aquel incómodo silencio que se había formado en esos minutos. La chica alzó la mirada y pudo notar la resplandeciente cabellera pelirroja de su amigo. -Un poco- mintió.

Harry se había agachado para tomarla del brazo y poder levantarla, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, ya que ella se negaba todavía a erguirse. -Vamos Harry, dame otros diez minutos... acabo de caer de la escoba...- Efectivamente, no hacía casi una hora de que Hermione se encontraba con ellos en el campo de Quidditch. Harry y Ron habían ido a jugar un rato mientras la castaña ojeaba fervientemente un libro sobre magia en la Edad Media. Los chicos (de buena manera y alegres de que su amiga compartiera esa tarde con ellos) la alentaron a que se subiera a una escoba. -¡Están locos! Voy a matarme- les gritó mientras cerraba de golpe su viejo libro. -Hermione, olvidas que estás con los mejores jugadores de Quidditch de todo Gryffindor- Hermione alzo una ceja ante el comentario de su amigo _El Elegido_ y sonrió.

No supo ni como, ni cuando ni a que hora pero la escoba (la cual sujetaba con fuerza) había dejado de seguir sus ordenes y se encontraba dando vueltas sin sentido. Las voces de Harry y de Ron se escuchaban lejanas y lo único que oía era el viento rompiendo con fuerza el sonido. Cerró los ojos y sintió como sus pequeñas manos se despegaban del palo de madera al cual se aferraba, sintió lo mojado del césped correr por sus brazos, por sus muslos y sus piernas, sintió como su pecoso rostro pegaba con el lodo que había y como su cuerpo rodaba sin control. Iba a morir... o al menos eso pensó.

Seguía boca arriba tratando de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, un dolor punzante invadió todo su cuerpo. Bien Hermione. Si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa nada de eso estaría pasando, por que _Hermione Granger no se podía quedar atrás, era buena en todas las cosas, y el Quidditch no iba a ser la excepción._ -Creo que debí concentrarme más- pensó. Cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie, un terrible mareo la sacudió de pies a cabeza, se puso la mano sobre la frente y se recargo sobre Ron, el cual se puso nervioso al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-Por Merlin Hermione, vamos a la enfermería- Grito Harry espantado. Hermione no se opuso a su amigo y asintió de manera inmediata. Al momento de dar un primer paso, un terrible dolor le invadió la rodilla por completo, miró hacia abajo y notó dos enormes y sangrientos raspones, uno en cada lado. Sin mencionar los pequeños y algunos grandes moretones sobre sus piernas. Grandioso.

* * *

-¿¡Pero en qué estaban pensando?!- Los gritos de Madame Pomfrey se escuchaban en toda la enfermería, Ron y Harry se encontraban parados, con las manos atrás de la espalda y con la mirada agachada, estaban siendo regañados y sus mejillas coloradas lo aseguraban. Hermione se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con las calcetas abajo y aguantando el ardor de las cremas que le ponían para aliviar los raspones. -Muy bien señorita Granger, directo a su cuarto a descansar, ya en unos días se le pasará, por lo tanto debe de estar cambiando el vendaje.. de lo contrario se le puede infectar-

Hermione caminaba en medio de Harry y de Ron, tenía el cabello atado en un chongo y su sueter se encontraba amarrado sobre su cintura. -Lo sentimos mucho Hermione- La voz de Harry era como un canto triste que llegaba a cada rincón de su corazón, sonrió de lado y le tomó la mano intentando de tranquilizar a su amigo.. La chica se dio cuenta de que su estancia en la enfermería había durado más de lo previsto, pues ya eran las nueve .

-Eh... Hermione...- Ron parecía niño regañado que trataba de comunicarse con su madre enojada, la chica quiso reír pero eso hubiera hecho que su amigo se sintiera. ¿Qué sucede Ron?- Más o menos sabía lo que su amigo le iba a decir: _No comimos nada en toda la tarde, ¿no te gustaría ir por algo? Un pastelito, al menos..._

-No comimos nada en todo el día, ¿Quieres ir por algo de cenar?- La chica sonrió al reconocer las diferentes palabras que usó esa vez, no eran las mismas que había pensado, pero la idea era simultanea. -No, no se preocupen, si quieren vayan ustedes... yo estaré bien..- Ambos chicos se miraron inseguros, pero al ver lo decidida que estaba su amiga, no dudaron en dejarla ir.

Hermione respiró hondo, las rodillas la estaban matando, había caminado por lo menos unos diez pasos, cuando ya no pudo más y con cansancio se tumbó en las escaleras. Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus enormes ojos miel, tal vez debería de regresar a enfermería. Escucho pisadas a la lejanía, se limpió las lágrimas con su blusa sucia y trato de pararse de ahí. No pudo, el vendaje comenzó a mojarse de sangre -¡Maldición!- gritó.

-¿Granger?- Una voz firme pero algo asustada la sacó por completo de su dolor, la chica giró los ojos, no estaba de humor para humillaciones.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?- Su garganta estaba a punto de explotar en leves gemidos de dolor, Draco Malfoy se encontraba a espaldas de ella, se acerco a donde la castaña estaba mientras pensaba unos buenos insultos. Pero al momento de verla así, tumbada y con los ojos llorosos no se atrevió a decir nada. Se le quedó observando (no era la primera vez que lo hacía) las pecas que inundaba su nariz habían desaparecido por la sombra de su cabello que tapaba una parte de su rostro, sus delgadas manos sujetaban con fuerza el barandal en el cual se apoyaba, su uniforme estaba sucio, su falda arrugada y llena de lodo, y sus rodillas... se imaginó el dolor que sentía la chica al momento en que sus fríos y grises ojos se posaron en aquellas vendas enrojecidas. Sin pensarlo posó sus finos dedos dedos por encima de sus rodillas, la castaña no dijo nada, sólo veía la expresión del rubio, se mordió el labio al momento de que Malfoy apretaba con suavidad su herida. -Lo siento...- susurro el chico con notable arrepentimiento.

Hermione sonrió, no sabía porqué, pero la presencia del rubio la relajaban por completo. -Quien te hizo esta barbarie- Mascullo el joven al momento en que se sentaba a su lado y buscaba algo entre las bolsas de su pantalón,la chica suspiró y le dio un breve resumen de lo que había ocurrido. -Vaya par de idiotas- Draco parecía enojado, lo estaba. ¿Quién dejaba caer a Hermione Granger?.

-No es su culpa, ¿sabes?- Hermione trataba de excusarlos, pero al parecer no lo logró, Malfoy tenía el semblante duro. La volteó a ver, posando sus ojos en los de ella, le extendió la mano y algo temeroso abrió lentamente el puño, Hermione clavo su vista en la mano del chico, vio como un pequeño dulce aparecía entre sus pálidas manos. -Anda, cógelo Granger, no muerde...- La chica se sintió apenada al darse cuenta de que Malfoy sabía que desconfiaba de él. Lo tomó y sintió el roce de sus dedos. -Gracias dijo en voz baja.

Draco se irguió, Hermione supuso que era tarde, pues el sol había desaparecido por completo y la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar por todo el pasillo. -Vamos Granger, te llevaré a tu torre, no quiero que te desangres por el camino...- Hermione rió ante ese comentario y se paro con dificultad, Draco alzó una ceja y dejo que la chica se apoyara sobre su brazo. La castaña lo hizo, se sentía algo torpe al estar haciendo eso. Pudo percibir el aroma de una loción bastante cara, le gustó. Le gustó como olía, le gustó como Malfoy la trataba y le gustó el hecho de que se preocupara por ella.

Tuvieron una interesante plática, Malfoy no era tan idiota como ella pensaba, sintió un leve hormigueo cuando el rubio entrelazó su mano con la de ella -Para que no te caigas- le dijo. Tanto él como Hermione sabían que eso era sólo una excusa, ambos habían creado un vínculo esa noche, pero ninguno quería aceptarlo.

Al estar a escasos metros de la entrada a Gryffindor Draco paró en seco, Hermione notó eso y supo que hasta ahí llegaría su agradable compañía -Gracias de nuevo...- susurró Hermione. Malfoy balbuceo algo entre dientes y lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

El rubio le volteo a ver las piernas, el vendaje estaba bañado en sangre, hizo una mueca en desaprobación y cerrando los ojos le dijo -Se te va a infectar ¿sabes?- Hermione no lograba comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, hasta que sus grandes ojos se posaron en sus heridas. -¡Por Merlin!- chillo un poco asustada, se agacho un poco para tocarse y le dio repulsión verse en ese estado. Draco rió, no comprendía porqué estaba ahí con ella, siendo amable y cariñoso...

-He de irme, no vaya a ser que tus dos amigos lleguen y me vean aquí.. si los veo, les daría una paliza por haberte hecho esto...- Hermione se sonrojó ante ese comentario, se mordió el labio y alzándose de puntas le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Draco se paralizó, tembló, pestañeo y con las mejillas ruborizadas la contempló por escasos minutos.

-Yo..- Hermione bajó la mirada, sintió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la voz del chico perforando sus oídos -Cuídate ¿quieres?- La agarro del rostro con ambas manos, sus respiraciones se juntaron, Hermione cerró los ojos esperando sentir los labios del chico encima de los de ella...

-¿Hermione?- Una nueva voz la sacó de aquel estado en el que se encontraba, la castaña entre abrió los ojos y una cabellera roja y una azabache comenzó a distinguir. Suspiro fuertemente -¿Que rayos te pasa? Son los sedantes ¿verdad? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Como un fuerte golpe Hermione recordó que Madame Pomfrey le había dado unos analgésicos horas antes _-Te pueden causar sueño querida, es mejor que reposes... vas a ver que con esto se te quita el malestar-_ Eso era lo que había pasado, todo había sido una alucinación por parte de los medicamentos..

* * *

Estando ya en su cuarto, las chicas se le acercaron con preocupación en sus bellos rostros, Hermione se quitaba su uniforme mientras escuchaba a sus amigas diciendo lo idiotas que eran Ron y Harry. Hecho a reír ocultando el dolor que sentía al momento de quitarse la ropa. Introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su capa para sacar la basura que tenía guardada y notó el envoltorio de un caramelo.. Se quedó pensando por unos minutos, acariciando con suavidad la basura que había encontrado... no lo alucinó...

-¿Me escuchaste Hermione?- La dulce voz de Lavender la sacó de sus pensamientos, arrugó el envoltorio y lo guardó rápidamente en su bolsa de nuevo. -Si, claro...- mintió.


End file.
